


Combat Boots

by arborescere11



Category: Victorious (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:21:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22669219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arborescere11/pseuds/arborescere11
Summary: Jade West steps on you. That's basically it. I know a few lesbians who really need this. I'm basically a charity. You're welcome.
Relationships: Jade West/Reader
Kudos: 50





	Combat Boots

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Annabel Church](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Annabel+Church).



"Get out of my way."  
You did. You always do what Jade West says, even though she doesn't care and probably doesn't even know you exist.  
You carry on your day as usual, staring at her in class and totally not following her in the halls. Normal behaviour. Besides, how could you not? Stare at her, I mean. The stalking is probably therapy-worthy. I digress.  
She's so pretty, don't you think? Of course you do, otherwise this whole monologue wouldn't exist. Jade is the perfect girl for a hopeless masochist with some deep-rooted issues, which I'm assuming you are. Either that or you're just really gay. Same difference.

Oh, no. You snap out of your thought process when you hear her shouting.  
"Hey! What the fuck are you looking at?" Jade said, angrily. "You've been staring for about 5 minutes and I'm contemplating filing for a restraining order."  
You try to speak, but you end up just spluttering. You try to breath without hyperventilating. _Jade West_ was talking to you.  
"Are you gonna answer me? Or is my boyfriend gonna have to knock you out?" She almost growled.  
"You know what? I'm gonna come over there and do it myself."  
You weren't very far away, but you let her have the hyperbole. You then realised what exactly was happening.

  
Jade West was about a foot away from you. You could kiss her pretty easily, but you decided against it as she would almost definitely call the police. You didn't have enough time, anyway, as your feet were already slipping. You felt her hands leave your shoulders as you tumbled to the ground. You managed not to hit your head, though your brain was foggy enough that you probably wouldn't be able to tell anyway. 

You saw her combat boot lift off the ground, heard the buckles clink as she brought her foot down. It collided with your gut in a swift motion, and the little air left in your lungs escaped in an instant. You had to stop a moan from leaving your lips.

She stomped again, which had about the same effect as the last step.  
"You are enjoying this way too much." She scowled.  
You chuckled slightly before letting out a small gasp. Jade West had pulled a pistol to your head. You should probably be more scared in this situation, but the only thing you could feel was the pain in your stomach and the river in your underwear. _Click._  
The last thing you saw was her eyes, startlingly gray and emotionless.

You thought you caught a glimpse of a smile.


End file.
